


It Was Meant To (I Know This Hurts)

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [90]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blood, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Roman and Dean invite Seth into their bedroom to play.





	It Was Meant To (I Know This Hurts)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Dom!Seth Dom!Roman Sub!Dean is something very dear to my heart and i kindly request some, if you will <3

Roman pushes Seth down on the bed. “Come on, Seth. He’s so good at giving you what you want. He’ll take whatever you want to dish out to him and then beg you for more.”

Seth glances between Roman and Dean. Dean’s smiling at him, an edge of shyness in the curl of his mouth that Seth finds he likes a lot.

Roman sits down next to him, looking at Dean, still talking. “Can you imagine him on his knees, sucking your cock, mouth all red and stretched around your dick while you fuck his face, hands in his hair? He likes it when you pull his hair.”

Seth stares at Dean, letting the image flick through his mind, his cock hardening in his jeans. Roman casually drops his hand over Seth’s crotch, palm rubbing against Seth’s cock. Seth moans quietly, spreading his legs to give Roman better access.

“He’ll call you sir and everything. Come on, Seth. You know you want Dean Ambrose on his knees for you, calling you sir, and sucking your dick.” Roman purrs into his ear, teeth tugging on the lobe.

“You sure he can take what I’ll dish out? You know I can get pretty aggressive, Roman.” Seth says, pushing Roman’s hand away from his cock.

“Oh, he’ll take it and love it and beg you for more.” Roman promises, looking back up at Dean, who’s bouncing on the balls of his feet, an eager smile on his face.

“I assume there’s some sort of safe word you use?” Seth asks, looking between Roman and Dean.

“Yeah, it’s fairly simple. Red means stop, yellow means back off or slow down, green means everything’s good. I’ll deal with that though. All you need to listen for is red and yellow. His only no go is choking. Don’t choke him with your hands around his throat and no breath play and you’re good.” Roman explains, serious for a moment.

“Okay. Anything else?” Seth asks.

“No, that’s it.” Roman shakes his head.

“Let’s do this then. Before I change my mind.” Seth stands up in front of Dean, looking at him for a moment. 

Roman leans back on the bed, wanting to enjoy the show for a bit before joining in.

“Strip.” Seth demands, folding his arms across his chest.

“Fold your clothes neatly, Dean.” Roman says from the bed, lazily palming his cock through his jeans.

“Yes sir.” Dean says as he pulls off his shirt, folding it up and laying it on the dresser. His jeans are next and they get folded and placed under his shirt. His boxers follow, resting on top of his shirt. He turns to look at Seth expectantly when he’s done. 

“On your knees.” Seth says, hands settling on his hips as he widens his stance.

Dean sinks down immediately in front of Seth, hands on his thighs as he waits. Seth cards his fingers through Dean’s hair for a moment before jerking Dean’s head backward, forcing him to look up at Seth.

“Such a good little whore already.” Seth smirks down at him, watching as Dean blushes and squirms, clearly uncomfortable with the insult, but his cock twitches between his thighs and Seth’s smirk gets wider.

Seth takes off his shirt and tosses it away from him. “Take off my jeans, whore.”

Dean’s blush gets even brighter, creeping down his neck and chest. Seth watches it with interest as Dean leans forward, hands on the front of Seth’s jeans, undoing the fly. He pulls them down along with Seth’s boxers and Seth steps out of them, kicking them away.

Roman unbuttons his own jeans, working a hand inside of them and stroking himself slowly, watching the scene in front of him.

Seth winds his fingers in Dean’s hair again. “Let’s put that smart mouth of yours to good use.”

“Yes sir.” Dean leans forward and sucks the tip of Seth’s cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and flicking his tongue across the slit.

Seth hisses between his clenched teeth and Roman laughs at him from the bed.

“He’s really good with his mouth.” Roman says, pushing his pants down farther on his thighs.

Dean looks up at Seth through his eyelashes and messy curls and takes even more of Seth into his mouth, tongue tracing clever patterns on the underside as he keeps a steady rhythm. One hand rests on Seth’s thigh; helping Dean keep his balance and his other hand reaches up and cups Seth’s balls, stroking his fingers over the hot skin. 

Seth groans deep in his chest, fingers tugging harshly at the strands in his fist as he pumps his hips in time with the movements of Dean’s mouth.

“You can get rougher with him. He can take it, can’t you, baby boy?” Roman asks, a breathless quality to his voice.

Dean glances at him and nods. Seth smirks and pushes his cock down Dean’s throat, the hand in Dean’s hair forcing him to take it, holding him in place. Den whines, unable to breathe, face pressed against Seth’s skin. Seth holds him there, twitching his hips into Dean’s mouth, pressing farther and farther down Dean’s throat until Dean looks up at him, blue eyes shining with tears as the need to breathe gets worst.

Seth lets go of him and moves back a step, letting his cock slip free of his mouth. Dean coughs harshly, tears streaming down his face as he pants, desperate for air.

“Get up, slut.” Seth snaps his fingers at Dean. 

Dean gets slowly to his feet, still panting.

“Bend over the side of the bed, face down.” Seth says, stepping back to the side of the bed.

“Yes sir.” Dean says, getting himself in the position Seth wants him in.

At some point, Roman’s gotten completely undressed and has been watching, hand still working his cock over.

Seth glances at him. “Hold his arms down.”

Roman arches an eyebrow, but does as Seth says, pinning Dean’s wrists to the bed, stretching his arms out above his head.

“Count the strikes. Lose count or don’t say it fast enough and I’ll start over. Understand, slut?” Seth asks, tapping Dean’s ass with his fingers.

“Yes sir.” Dean says, turning his face and looking at Roman out of the corner of his eye.

Seth paces behind Dean for a moment, fingers sliding over his cock, still damp from Dean’s mouth as he eyes Dean’s ass.

He brings his hand down fast and harsh on Dean’s right ass cheek.

“One.” Dean gasps.

Seth does it again on the other one, relishing the sting in his palm.

“Two!” Dean groans.

Another blow across both cheeks at the same time.

“Three!” Dean twists his arms in Roman’s hold.

Another smack.

“Four!”

Another.

“Five!”

Seth pauses for a moment, admiring the red hand prints across Dean’s ass. It’s almost pretty enough to be a work of art.

He brings his hand down again.

“Six!” Dean gasps, hips jerking against the bed.

Again.

“Seven!” Dean moans, tears welling up in his eyes as the blows get harder.

Another slap.

“Eight!” Dean sobs out, squirming against Roman’s hands.

Seth lands another blow.

“Nine!” Dean’s voice catches in his throat.

Another.

“Ten!” Dean gasps, tears spilling down his face.

Seth presses his open hands against Dean’s ass cheeks, feeling the heat coming off the red prints marring Dean’s skin. His palms sting and ache, but he likes it, dipping his fingertips into the cleft of Dean’s ass, brushing over his hole.

“You’re being so good for us, Dean. So good, baby.” Roman whispers to him, smiling.

Seth glares at Roman. “Don’t encourage the little slut. He hasn’t earned that yet.”

Roman brushes away Dean’s tears as Seth drops to his knees behind Dean. He spreads Dean’s ass cheeks apart and leans forward, dragging the flat of his tongue over Dean’s hole.

Dean yelps, pushing his hips back against Seth’s face. Seth frowns and slaps Dean’s ass again. “Don’t move.”

“Yes sir.” Dean sighs, thighs tensing with the effort of holding still as Seth pushes his tongue inside of Dean, curling it just right.

Dean groans loudly, burying his face in the bed spread, Roman still holding him in place as Seth fucks him with his tongue, sometimes pulling out to lick along the rim before thrusting it right back inside of Dean.

Seth pulls away from Dean, ignoring Dean’s whine of displeasure. He bites along Dean’s thigh, leaving a trail of bruising kisses along the sensitive skin.

Dean moans, hips twitching, rubbing his cock against the bed.

“Turn him over.” Seth says, leaning back from Dean.

Roman helps Dean roll over onto his back. Seth grabs Dean’s thighs and parts them, fingers digging into the skin. Dean whimpers quietly.

“Lube?” Seth asks, looking up at Roman.

Roman digs through the bedside drawer and then tosses a tube of it to Seth, who catches it. He uncaps it and slicks up his fingers. He presses one finger into Dean, draping Dean’s legs over his shoulders as he kneels in between Dean’s thighs, watching as Dean’s hole stretches around him finger.

“You’re such a greedy little slut, aren’t you?” Seth asks, pulling the finger out only to thrust two back into Dean.

Dean groans, hands gripping the bedsheets tightly.

“I asked you a question, whore. I expect an answer.” Seth snaps, shoving another finger into Dean.

“Yes sir!” Dean grunts out, hips twitching as he struggles to relax. The stretch and burn of Seth’s fingers makes him groan, cock beginning to drip pre-come on his belly.

Roman leans back against the headboard, hand once more stroking his cock as he watches the delicious sight in front of him.

Seth crooks his fingers and rubs them across Dean’s prostate, making him yelp loudly, cock jerking against his stomach. Seth fucks into Dean fast and hard, mouth sucking a dark bruise onto Dean’s hip.

His mouth never leaves Dean’s skin as he speaks. “Bet I could make you come just like this, just from fucking you with my fingers. But that wouldn’t be enough for you because you’re such a greedy little slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes sir!” Dean manages to get out, moaning.

“What are you?” Seth demands, teeth skimming along Dean’s hipbone.

“A greedy little slut, sir!” Dean whines, panting as Seth continues to thrust his fingers into him.

“That’s right.” Seth hums, moving back down and biting at Dean’s thighs again.

Roman huffs out a laugh. “Come on and fuck him like I know you want to.”

Seth glares at him from between Dean’s thighs for a moment before pulling his fingers roughly out of Dean. Dean cries out at the loss, but his displeasure is short lived as Seth stands up and taps Dean’s hip.

“Hands and knees now.” He says, pushing Dean up.

“Yes sir.” Dean says, rolling over and pushing himself up and moving farther onto the bed. He crawls towards Roman, looking up at him with dark eyes.

Seth gets on his knees behind Dean. “You’re going to suck him while I fuck you, got it?”

“Yes sir!” Dean shivers in anticipation, licking his lips and looking up at Roman with a hunger in his eyes that makes Roman shudder.

Seth doesn’t bother slicking his cock up with lube. He lines himself up with Dean’s hole, rubbing the head of his cock along Dean’s hole, barely pressing in before pulling back. Dean whines, lowering his mouth onto Roman’s cock and sucking at the tip, feeling Roman’s hands tangle in his hair.

Dean’s cock throbs between his legs and he hopes someone will let him come soon before he explodes out of sheer need. Seth’s still teasing him with the head of his cock brushing against his hole and he groans, the vibrations making Roman moan and tighten his grip in Dean’s hair.

Dean sinks lower onto Roman’s cock just as Seth pushes into him all the way, not letting up until he’s fully inside of Dean.

“Fuck, fuck. Your ass is just fucking swallowing my cock. You’re so fucking tight, you greedy fucking whore.” Seth groans, fingers gripping Dean’s hips tight enough that there will be bruises later.

Seth slams into Dean over and over again. Dean rides it out, letting Seth’s thrusts force him down onto Roman’s cock as his tongue curls against it, trying his hardest to get Roman off, so maybe he’ll take pity on Dean and fucking touch him already.

Seth can’t get enough of the tight heat around him. Dean’s so fucking tight that Seth’s amazed he hasn’t come yet, just from the sheer intensity of the tightness and heat around his cock. Dean takes him in like his fucking ass was made for Seth’s cock.

“Fucking close, Seth. His mouth is fucking perfect. Wet and hot and his fucking tongue is so sinful.” Roman says, pushing Dean’s head down on his cock again, forcing Dean to deep throat him.

“His ass is so much better though. I don’t know why you’d fucking share this with anyone.” Seth grunts, slamming into Dean over and over.

Roman chokes out a laugh as his orgasm hits him, the barely there edge of Dean’s teeth dragging down the sides of his cock. He doesn’t let up on Dean’s head until Dean’s swallowed everything, which he does with pleasure, milking Roman for all he’s got before Roman lets his cock slip out of his mouth.

Seth thrusts into him a few more times before he groans, nails digging into Dean’s hips as he stills, hips pressed against Dean. Dean whines at the wet heat of Seth’s release inside of him, cock throbbing even harder.

Seth pulls out and immediately pushes three fingers back into Dean with ease. Dean’s so wet from the lube and Seth’s come that it makes Seth smirk.

“You’re really wet, you fucking whore. Guess you need more, huh?” Seth asks, idly dragging his nails down Dean’s back, watching as few cuts open up, blood welling to the surface.

“Please, sir, please let me come!” Dean begs, dropping his head to rest against the bedspread.

Seth pushes at Dean’s hip, pulling his fingers out of him, until Dean’s on his back, thighs spread around Seth, hitched over Seth’s hips.

Seth pushes his fingers back into Dean as Roman wraps his fingers around Dean’s cock. Dean thrashes between them, hips jerking back and forth between their hands as they work him over. They exchange a look and then still their movements.

Dean whimpers, tipping his head back to look at Roman and then forward to look at Seth. “Please, sir, I need to come!”

“Has he been a good slut, Rome? Does he deserve to come?” Seth asks, twisting his fingers inside of Dean slowly.

Dean lets out a broken noise as Roman’s hand moves slowly along his cock.

Roman pretends to think for a moment, teasing Dean just to see the look on his face. “I think he can come. He’s been good and followed orders.”

Dean whines as their hands move again, Seth pushing his fingers inside of him, fucking him hard while Roman tightens his grip on Dean’s cock, stroking him just the way Dean likes. Dean pants, fingers tangling in the bedsheets, groaning as he rocks his hips between the two of them. His orgasm hits him hard and he comes with a scream, hoarse and raw. Seth keeps fucking him through it and Roman keeps jerking him off even as Dean spills over his fingers.

Even when Dean sags back onto the bed, they keep it up, torturing Dean when he’s too sensitive to stand it. He shakes, moaning in protest as he tries to squirm away from their touches. Finally Seth pulls his fingers out of Dean and Roman lets go of Dean’s cock. He snags a few tissues from the box on the nightstand and wipes his hand off, handing a few to Seth.

Dean lays there, panting, eyes closed as he shivers with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Roman leans down and kisses him softly.

“Dean, babe? Can you give me a color?” He asks, stroking Dean’s sweaty curls away from his forehead.

“Mmmm, green.” Dean hums, blinking up at Roman.

Seth moves out from under Dean’s legs, lowering them back down to the bed gently as Dean hisses. His thighs are definitely going to burn tomorrow. Seth heads into the bathroom, not at all interested in Roman’s aftercare with Dean. He cleans up quickly with a washcloth, wetting it in the sink.

Roman lets Dean lean on him as he walks him to the bathroom. Seth steps out a moment later, glancing at them before heading for his pile of clothing on the floor.

Roman catches his wrist. “I know this is asking more of you than you want, but will you stay? It’ll help Dean if you do.”

Seth narrows his eyes, but then Dean looks at him with his eyes full of hope and love and well, Seth sighs. “Fine.”

He drops his jeans and strips the comforter from the bed, wincing at the damp smudges of come and lube as he tosses it over by the door. It’s warm enough to sleep under the sheets. He climbs into bed and waits for them to return, listening to Roman’s quiet rumble talking to Dean as he brings him back down.

Seth’s managed to doze off before they come back, but he wakes up when Dean curls against him, tucking his head under Seth’s chin. Roman climbs in on the other side of Dean, throwing an arm around Dean’s waist, fingers brushing Seth’s hip. Roman leans over Dean and kisses Seth deeply.

“Thank you.” Roman whispers when they part.

“For what?” Seth asks, confused.

“For doing this. For staying.” Roman glances down at Dean, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Seth smiles in the dark, absently pulling Dean closer to him as Roman curls his fingers around Seth’s hip as they all settle down together.

Seth thinks maybe this is worth it. Maybe he can do this. Especially if Dean keeps calling him sir.


End file.
